The Umbrella Tower
by dragonslayer437
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are two children, living in Earthland after a catastrophe 200 years earlier. They live under "The Umbrella" with 700 other survivors, who are likely the last people alive on the planet. The two children decide they are tired of living trapped, and, unaware of the dangers of leaving, they decide to go see the outside world...the one that seemed locked in a story book.
1. Chapter 1

Based off World's End Umbrella by Hatsune Miku.

The Great Umbrella, the only thing standing between life, and the extinction of the human race. The umbrella stands over a small section of the planet, protecting the small amount of remining survivors. That small amount, being only 700 people. About 350 male, 350 female. 500 adults, 200 children.

The Umbrella is a large dome-like structure that holds in oxygen for the humans to breathe, ever since the catastrophe of X890, When almost all but 2% of the oxygen was sucked out of Earthland through a tear in the ozone layer. Even after scientists were able to repair the gash using a chemical reaction with lightning, the oxygen was still gone, and peole everywhere were slowly dying.

Humans were being erased from the page of life.

Scientists and architects began to work on what is now known as "The Umbrella Tower", a large dome that would protect the rest of civilization. It was completed in only two weeks, but by then, 99% of earthland's population was gone. Dead bodies lay in the streets, like something out of an apocolypse movie. Only 700 people left alive...seemed like a nightmare. Those remaining 700 were brought to the Umbrella, where they tried to continue living "normal" lives.

There were two children out of those two hundred who thought differently from the rest. Their names were Natsu, and Lucy. Both were only twelve years old, when this adventure took place.

This is their story, of that certain adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The Umbrella that deceived the sun, and drove the dull grey "sky" to tears. Our town, as if blind,  
suspects nothing about the leaks in the Umbrella's cover, that we call 'rain'.

The people don't question, as it is simply "law".

I was sitting on the stairwell leading up to the school, reading. Well, not really. I was just looking at a certain picture. That certain picture was of a deep blue sky, green earth, and little colored speckles along the ground called "flowers", as teacher had told me when I showed it to him.

My name is Lucy. I'm twelve years old.

I smiled, knowing what me and my best friend, Natsu, had planned today.

We were going to go see that sky. To see if it was true, and not just a fairy tale, as people say. Officials tell us we are supposed to stay in the Umbrella for our own protection, but protection from what? We were never told. All we know, is what's inside the Umbrella. We know that when you look up, you see the dark grey roof, pipes running around it and pillars from the ground up to support it.

And if you look down, you see nothing but dirt and stone. Nothing of interest. Nothing of color.

"Hey, Luce." I heard Natsu's voice from behind me, sounding rather depressed. Just before I could turn to look at him, he sat down next to me. The bags under his eyes made me think he hasn't slept in days.

"Natsu? Are you okay? You look tired."I asked, putting one hand on his shoulder. He nodded softly, and then it slowly dawned on me.

"Are your parents fighting again?"

Another small nod.

"Aw, Natsu..." I wrapped one arm around his shoulder."Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He mumbled.

"Do you still want to go today?"

"Yeah, definitely. Something like this isn't enough to prevent that." And with that, he gave a small, yet bright smile.

I smiled back at him, the same way.

Natsu was always like this every few days. His parents, on the verge of getting a divorce, had been fighting constantly for the last year and a half. I've definitely noticed how this had been taking a toll on Natsu's happiness, and i've always done my best to help out.

Although, I can't say I have the best family life either. My mother passed when I was young, and my father- mayor of our town, rarely paid attention to me. He was the mayor, so he had power over the food storage, water supply, and what got shipped into our tiny community.

Suddenly, I felt a small drop of water hit my forehead. I looked up, and more water droplets hit my face. The roof was leaking again, over the school this time.

Natsu felt the water too. He sighed, and stood up. "I'll tell the maintanence crew the roof's leaking again. Wanna come?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Sure, why not." I closed my book, and stood up, grabbing my book bag on the way.

As we began walking to the cleaning and maintanence center in the back of town, I realized this was the third time the roof had leaked today. Usually its only once every few days...was the dome starting to corrode, maybe?

I shook off the thought. Looking over at Natsu, I caught a glimpse of his eyes on me before he quickly turned his head in the other direction.

I smiled a bit as I surpressed a giggle. Turning back to the direction we were heading, I saw the center up ahead, standing proud above most other buildings, just as the other government-run buildings did, eg. the food storage, and the green house.

I yawned a bit as we steped inside, stretching as I looked around.

**Annnnnd thats a rap C:**

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow ^w^ I try to take my time with these but...it doesn't really happen. Oh well. Review plz C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, be prepared for the MEGA feels in this chapter. C: It's gonna be sad...sorry.**

As the two children walked into the maintanence center, the walked up to the front desk where the manager, Cana Alberona was seated, drinking a bottle of whiskey like always.

"Hi, ?" I asked, as Natsu and I walked up to the wooden desk.

Cana looked up from her drink, and then down at us. She leaned over the front of her desk to see us better, before letting out an irritated sigh. "What is it, shortstuff. And make it quick, i'm busy."

'Busy with what?' I thought. To me, it looked like she was just relaxing while she drank.

"Theres another leak in the roof near the school. Just sayin', but it should probably be fixed." Natsu said, glancing behind Cana, at the wall for just a second, before turning back to her.

The brunette woman sighed, and pulled out a radio, before talking into the speaker-

"Hey, Bix and Gray. You free at the moment?"

Two voices responded back, static over the radio-

"Mhmm, will be in a minute."

"Yeah, why?"

Cana nodded. "We've got another leak today at the school downtown. Can ya make it down there?" She asked over the radio.

The voices responded-

"Yep, be there in 5."

"No problem."

Cana sighed and clicked off the radio, shoving it back into the drawer. She looked up at us.

"What? You got what you wanted, now scram!" She quickly, almost violently, motioned towards the door.

Natsu and I shared a glance, before turning to leave. As we got back onto the side walk, we realized it was nearly time for us to leave. 5:45, read the large clock tower on the curb.

"Should we leave now?" I asked Natsu. He looked at me, before looking up at the Umbrella's roof, over our heads.

Without a word, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the direction of the tower.

"Hey!"I shouted, but he didn't answer. He only looked back at me, and smiled, before dragging me further towards the tower in the center of the town.

As we arrived, I stumbled a bit as we stopped, trying to catch my breath. How much stamina does Natsu have, anyway? I would never know.

We got to the large double doors that sealed off the tower, and attempted to pry them open. They were near impossible to move, but we managed to open one door enough so we could squeeze through. We got inside, and shut the doors behind us. Before us, was the start of a long spiral stair case.

"Natsu, do you really think this is a good idea-"

"Yes." Before I could even finish my sentance, he responded.

"..." I stared after him, as he broke into a light jog up the stairs. I began to follow, holding my book tightly under my arm as a ran.

Even after jogging for almost five minutes, we still hadn't reached the top.

"Come on Luce," I heard Natsu call down at me from five spirals up. "We're almost there, I can see the top!"

"Just...just give me a minute..." I gasped, out of breath.

Natsu sighed, and ran back down to where I was, practically dragging me up the next 50 or so steps. Once we reached the top, we found a small door, sitting alone at the end of a short hallway. Metal, and coated in dust.

Left alone for centuries. Waiting all along.

"Open it, Luce."

"Okay..."

I grabbed the silver handle, and twisted it open. The metal hinges creaked as they were opened, as if thankful for being able to stretch after years of stillness.

It was behind that door...that we saw, perhaps...everything. Flowers bloomed in every vibrant color, scattered along the grass, the scene topped with a deep blue sky. The ball of light called sun, resting on the horizon.

It was just me and Natsu, in this beautiful, and captivating world.

I didn't need anything else...

I looked over at Natsu with tears of happiness in my eyes.

This was the sky that had been locked away in the stories. I opened the book, and flipped to the picture. It was so much more beautiful than anyone could have thought it was by looking at the painting.

I closed the book...and dropped it onto the grass.

At the end of the world, the umbrella is raised. As long as there is such a world as this, everything will be fine. It won't be sad, it can't be here...

In our thoughts, I suddenly found myself becoming dizzy. I held my head in one hand, trying to steady myself. I looked over at Natsu, and I could tell he was feeling the same thing.

My head began to ache, and I found it hard to keep my legs from giving out.

He collapsed, just before I did.

Lying on the ground, we could barely think. I tried to take deeper breaths. It didn't help. I was breathing, but I could tell I wasn't breathing any oxygen I needed. It seemed the world grew dimmer with each breath.

Weakly, I turned my head to look at Natsu. He seemed to be in the same situation as I was. Was...why? What was this? Was this that "danger" the officials talked about?

...were we dying?

I knew I should be scared...but for some reason, I wasn't. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and opened them to find Natsu looking at me with fading eyes.

It was then, I saw him smile brighter than he had in almost forever.

Despite this being our last moments, we didn't have any regrets.

We have everything we ever could have wanted, here.

We didn't need anything more.

**I warned you about those feelz C: Yeah...plz review and stuff :D**

**Anyway, allow me to explain their deaths.**

As said in the first chapter, aka the prologue, it explained about the catastrophe where oxygen was taken from the earth. The earth, 200 years later, during Natsu and Lucy's time, had repaired itself to the point where plants could grow. There was very little oxygen, and lots of carbon dioxide. And what do plants breathe? That's right, carbon dioxide. This is why the plants were thriving so well. But, sadly for Natsu and Lucy, they stayed for too long. Their minds were starved of oxygen, which led to the dizziness, weakness, and death.


End file.
